


Curiosity (Bite my tongue)

by wukyifan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, sort of???, they’re boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wukyifan/pseuds/wukyifan
Summary: Chanyeol is curious.





	Curiosity (Bite my tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> well, enjoy this mess!!!
> 
> i’m sorry if there’s any mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> happy kinktober or whatever!

Chanyeol is curious.

He’s always been a curious person, he has always wanted to know everything, wanted to learn about the deep oceans and infinity galaxies, he wanted to learn, learn and understand.

So, he couldn’t stop wondering— how did it feel to have a dick inside him? He wanted to know what his boyfriend Baekhyun felt every time he fucked him, and why he sobbed so much when he hit that special spot inside him. Did Alphas even have that spot too? He couldn’t know, he has never had something inside him, too prideful, too scared.

He wanted to ask Baekhyun and tell him about this, the curiosity was killing him. Baekhyun wouldn’t laugh, he wouldn’t look at him weirdly, he was sure of it. And, he knew Omegas’ dicks worked perfectly fine. They may not be as big as an Alpha cock though, but Chanyeol didn’t care. He didn’t care at all. He just wanted to ask his Omega boyfriend to fuck him.

“Are you okay love?” Baekhyun’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Mmh? Yes! I’m okay” He says “I- I actually- uhm... I’ve been wanting to ask you something. Well more like, talk to you about something— I mean, it’s not like you have to do it, it’s totally okay if you don’t want to, it’s okay and- we’ll pretend it never happened and-“

“Chanyeol! Stop! You’re rambling” Baekhyun stops the movie they were watching, or at least, the movie Chanyeol was pretending to watch while he kept thinking about this topic, and turns his head to look at the taller “Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know that”

“I know it’s— it’s really dumb, Baek” he whispers. He starts playing with his fingers, like he does when he’s nervous or anxious. Baekhyun obviously notices this and leans closer to his boyfriend, grabbing Chanyeol’s hands between his.

“Nothing that comes out of your mouth is dumb” He caresses his boyfriend’s hands softly, and smiles at him “Come on now, tell me what’s going on Yeol”

Chanyeol looks up at him and sighs “I’m just curious about something” he mutters. His eyes wander around the room, but then he looks at Baekhyun right in the eyes and continues “P-please don’t laugh okay? I— I want you to...” He stops, and his voice inevitably becomes smaller “God Baekhyun I’m so embarrassed right now, please don’t— don’t laugh. I want.. you to... to fuck me” 

There’s a few second of silence, both of them just looking at each other. He smells Baekhyun’s scent pike in interest, curiosity and arousal. And just when he’s about to say something, the omega speaks.

“You want me, to fuck you?” He asks, in a voice full of wonder and amuse, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing “Me? An omega?” The corner of his lips slowly turn into a smile, and Chanyeol starts to feel a little bit uncomfortable, what if this was a mistake?

“You know what? Forget about it, it was really dumb and—“ He starts to stand up from the couch, but a hand suddenly stops him.

“I’d love to” Baekhyun says “I want to do it”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something, but no sound comes out of it. In a society where the alpha belongs at the top, and the omega at the bottom, it was weird to see Omegas with dominant personalities like Baekhyun. They weren’t exactly the stereotypical couple. Sure, Chanyeol was a tall, strong and powerful Alpha, and Baekhyun was a small, cute and smart Omega. But just as how Chanyeol loved laying back and watch _his_ omega bounce on his lap and keeping him down with a tight grip on his wrists, Baekhyun loved looking down at him and knowing that he owned this Alpha. 

But they had never talked about inverting roles in the bed. Not even once. 

“Y-you do?” He whispers 

Baekhyun smiles up at him and stands up, he kisses him once, twice, and thrice before leaning back and looking at him at the eyes. “I’ll fuck you just like you want love” His hands wander around his torso, but Chanyeol didn’t expect them to suddenly drop at the bottom of his ass, grabbing both asscheeks and squeezing them, spreading them, massaging them.

The Alpha gasps, Baekhyun has never touched him there, only playful slaps and subtle grabbing, nothing sexual. But this, this is completely new. Baekhyun nips at his bottom lip before standing on his tip toes and kissing him fully. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by the waist and leans down, returning the kiss and fully making out with him. He takes a deep breath when Baekhyun breaks the kiss and smirks. “Go to the bedroom, yeah?”

Chanyeol nods and goes to their bedroom, while he’s sitting on the bed he hears Baekhyun turning off the TV and lights before appearing at the bedroom door. Baekhyun closes the door before walking towards him. There’s no more of his charming boyfriend in the way he’s looking at him. Instead, he looks like the most powerful Omega in the world, so dominant and imposing. It makes Chanyeol want to bare his neck in submission because of how big and powerful Baekhyun looks right now. “Are you sure about this?” he asks in a whispers, and when Chanyeol shyly nods, he adds “Okay love, lay down for me” 

And he smiles, _so_ pleased, when his Alpha obeys him.

—

“You look so pretty like this Yeol” Baekhyun mutters, the amusement and awe visible in his voice is so clear. His pretty hands spread Chanyeol’s ass, exposing the tiny hole to him. “So pretty, I’m so thankful Chanyeol, thank you for presenting to me.” He says, his eyes never leaving the clenching hole. Then, he adds to himself “I’m so glad I’m the only Omega seeing you like this” The possessiveness on his voice is present, and his minty scent invades all of Chanyeol’s senses.

Moaning softly, Chanyeol shyly reaches back and grabs his ass with his own hands and exposes himself even more, his legs spreading and lowering his torso to the bed. Like this, one could easily mistake him for an Omega in heat, asking to be knotted, to be owned. He’s sure he looks like a bitch. But he doesn’t care, because right now, Chanyeol thinks of himself as the luckiest. He’s the luckiest Alpha in the world, to have someone to show this side of him, to be so vulnerable with. 

He’s going to get fucked. For the first time in his life. By an Omega.

“Please Baek” he pleads “Do it” _I want you to be my first, and my last._ he wants to add.

Baekhyun smiles at him and reaches up to pet sightly at his boyfriend’s hair. By doing this, his whole crotch is pressed up to Chanyeol’s ass. And he feels so exposed, the sudden pressure in that untouched place is— overwhelming, it’s making him dizzy.

The Omega presses his crotch harder, his half hard cock rubbing against Chanyeol’s virgin hole. “I’m gonna take care of you” He breathes, already affected. “I’m gonna make sure my Alpha is well fucked and sated”

The reminder of his status makes him blush, the sightly humiliation makes his dick twitch. And he hides his face in the pillows.

Baekhyun moves back to take off his underwear as fast as he can. Don’t blame him, he’s really excited about this. As an Omega, he had never expected this situation to came up in his whole life. Much less have an Alpha spread out on his hand so and knees, _so willingly_ under his care, giving himself completely to him. He can’t wait. Once he’s completely naked, he goes back to his place between Chanyeol’s legs. 

He drops his torso onto Chanyeol’s back, and Chanyeol looks at him over his shoulder. They look at each other for like what seems ages, the feeling of Baekhyun’s hands caressing his torso and ribs softly, their naked bodies pressed together. And like that, Baekhyun gets his face closer and starts kissing him deeply, his tongue lapping at his lips messily, just in time Baekhyun sneaks one of his hands grabs Chanyeol’s hair and pulls it back, exposing his neck to Baekhyun. The taller breaks the kiss to moan out loud at the sudden roughness “Shit— Baek!” Baekhyun starts kissing and licking the expanse of the Alpha’s throat, knowing exactly where to kiss. 

Chanyeol subtly starts rubbing his bare ass to Baekhyun’s now hard dick “You want it?” the Omega whispers, moving his hips slowly, the tip of his cock catching at the dry rim. “Mmh? Answer me” Both of his hands land on his ass, spanking both of Chanyeol’s asscheeks at the same time. The reaction is immediate “Yes! Ah, y—yes Baekhyun yes I want it!” Chanyeol moans. 

Baekhyun’s mouth opens in surprise, he didn’t know his boyfriend had it for spanking, he just took a wild guess. “Oh you like getting spanked baby? Not only spanking me, but my pretty, pretty Alpha enjoys getting spanked too” He says to himself, pleased seeing how Chanyeol comes undone at his words, the tips of his ears red.

He steps back a little bit and spreads his legs wider, knocking them against Chanyeol’s, he reaches behind himself and collects his own slick dripping from his sensitive hole. He holds back a moan, and when he thinks his fingers are wet enough, he brings them back to cleft of Chanyeol’s ass and he presses them against the dry entrance.

The alpha immediately tenses up, feeling Baekhyun’s wet fingers against his hole “B-Baek?” he asks.

Baekhyun smirks, and says lowly “Oh Chanyeollie, I won’t only make you get fucked like an Omega, but — I’ll make sure you smell like one down here too” He bites his lips and his eyes darken “But not like any Omega. _You will smell like me”_ He presses one finger and pushes it past the ring of muscles, the warm sensation of the Alpha’s walls against his finger makes him bite his lip harder. “Shit!” Chanyeol sobs “Baekhyun! I... I— Oh god” he cries out when Baekhyun curls his finger up, pressing it against his prostate, rubbing it softly “This— This is how you feel?” Chanyeol asks in a soft voice “E-every time? Shit!” Baekhyun adds a second finger and scissors them slowly.

“Yes” He answers “But your fingers baby, your fingers are so much wider and larger and better” He feels himself getting wetter at the memories of a Chanyeol fingering him “You reach my spot so easily, and you do it so well baby, you always make me feel good”

Chanyeol feels so proud of himself, and his inner alpha is so happy knowing he’s making mate feel satisfied. He smiles and raises himself up by the elbows. He looks at Baekhyun just in time as he adds a third and starts fucking him, his fierce gaze looking straight at his eyes. Chanyeol screams, and without him noticing, Baekhyun grabs his boyfriend’s cock and starts rubbing the palm of his hand against the forming knot at the base. 

Chanyeol wails, very loud. And his whole body shakes, but he doesn’t stop looking at his Omega. The Omega who’s fingering hi, the Omega that stole his heart years ago. The Omega he would kill for. 

“You’re so pretty Yeol” Baekhyun spreads his legs wider, and he moans when he feels more of his slick leaking out of his hole and dripping down on the back of his thighs. Making him so dirty. He’s sure Chanyeol can smell his arousal, can imagine how wet he is. “You’re the prettiest Alpha in the world— God I’m so lucky...” he breathes out.

He takes back his fingers, cleaning him on Chanyeol’s ass (as if he would care) and retires his right hand from Chanyeol’s cock. The Alpha takes the opportunity to adjusts himself on the bed, all while Baekhyun reaches behind himself one more time, collecting every drop of his sweet slick. He spreads it on Chanyeol’s entrance and makes sure his Alpha is wet and ready like an Omega would.

He feels so warm— so horny. The sight of this alpha, _his alpha,_ spread out for him, an Omega— makes him go crazy. He’s so lucky. With that thought in mind, he grabs his cock and starts rubbing it against Chanyeol’s cleft, just like Chanyeol usually does it when he’s about to fuck Baekhyun.

“I’m gonna fuck you now” He breathes, his voice cracking up. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s hips to bring him closer to his crotch, guiding him so his dick is right at Chanyeol’s entrance.

Chanyeol nods while mumbling nonsense, because the mix of wanting to fuck his omega until he’s sobbing and crying _and_ wanting his Omega to fuck him like a bitch in heat makes his head fuzzy, his inner wolf not understanding what it really desires. And it clouds his senses as his cock aches for attention, his knot so big it almost hurts. 

The tip of Baekhyun’s cock catches at his rim, stopping for a second before breaking through the ring of muscles, he keeps going slowly until his entire cock is inside Chanyeol.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, his grip on Chanyeol’s hips tightens. The overwhelming feeling of Chanyeol’s warm walls surrounding every centimeter of his cock is making his head fuzzy. His empty hole clenches at nothing, waiting and needing to be filled. He doesn’t know what he wants, he’s too overwhelmed by his own senses.

Chanyeol, by the other hand, can’t keep his legs still. He’s shaking, trembling, wanting more, more and more. He’s acting like an oversized puppy, wanting his Omega to start fucking him. This new feeling of being full, of having is ass open, is making him impatient. He wants more, and he wants it now.

“Baek! Baek! Move.” he pleads “Please please _please”_ He starts fucking himself back at his boyfriend’s cock. Slowly at first, but then it’s like he can’t get enough of this new feeling. 

Baekhyun gets back at his senses, he has a problem breathing at the sight of his boyfriend —his Alpha boyfriend, the dominants, the powerful ones— fucking himself in his knotless, simple, basic, and pretty small cock— Suddenly, it’s too much, as he grabs Chanyeol by the hair to pull his body back fucking him hard like an Alpha would while his other hand grasps Chanyeol’s waist so hard he feels his nails breaking the skin. “So— so good” Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol cries out. His arms start failing, making the grip of Baekhyun in his hair more painful but so pleasant. The sound of skin slapping, moans and cries filling the room. 

“Chanyeollie” Baekhyun moans as he drops his upper body on Chanyeol’s back “You’re so good baby. My pretty, big and dominant— dominant Alpha” The hand on his hair starts caressing his hair messily “Under me, getting fucked by the small and cute Omega” He kisses Chanyeol’s cheek before licking it “Would you spread your legs for any other Omega baby?” And if Chanyeol wasn’t so lost in his cloudy mind, he would’ve had hear the displeasure and possessiveness on Baekhyun’s voice. 

“No! Never! I— I would never Baekhyun I swear!” he screams “Please... please faster please” Chanyeol feels his heart beating so so fast against his chest. He manages to grab Baekhyun’s hand and push it against his chest “My heart— it beats this hard for you my love” he whispers, looking straight at Baekhyun’s dark eyes.

His own heart skips a beat, and his dick twitches. “Fuck Chanyeol— you can’t say that when I’m—“ He closes his eyes as his hips seat still against his ass, rubbing and being impossibly close against Chanyeol.

He kisses his cheek once, twice before landing a small kiss on his lips and standing up. 

Baekhyun arches his back and starts thrusting his hips, cock driving deep inside the Alpha’s ass. He grabs Chanyeol by the waist and his pacing fastens, legs shaking and trembling. Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol clenches down on his cock and— he feels his own hole clench too and— “Oh god” he closes his eyes and throws his head back _“Oh god_ oh god— Chan—“ He whimpers “I’m— It’s so good” 

“It feels so good Baek” Chanyeol suddenly says “I like it— How full I feel by your... y-your cock” His voice so soft and small that Baekhyun almost misses it. And it snaps something in him, knowing the effect he has on his alpha makes him go crazy. His vision becomes blurry— and he stats leaking more and more slick. He feels numb and— and he starts feeling like he’s in heat. His trembling hand goes up until it reaches Chanyeol’s shoulder, and he taps twice “Yeol...” Baekhyun cries out, he feels his body freezing and melting at the same time, like he was drowning in too much pleasure.

Chanyeol smells it first. The sweetness in the air, the smell of not any but _his_ Omega in heat. And it makes him go feral. The knot too big to handle and— its too messy, everything it’s too much. He’s aware of everything and anything at the same time.

“Baek? A-Are you in—“

“Yes!” Baekhyun screams. “I- You- You triggered it...Chanyeol!” Baekhyun starts crying. His foggy mind doesn’t understand anything, because his heat was not supposed to happen now, it was due two weeks. “I- I need to cum” he whispers “Please! I’m gonna come inside you” Baekhyun starts thrusting his hips as fast as he can, the skin of Chanyeol’s ass is red as the tip of his hears and— the warm walls surrounding his cock...

And Chanyeol... Chanyeol feels like the most powerful Alpha in the world, by triggering an Omega’s heat by this.

“Come on” He hears Chanyeol say “I know a pretty Omega like you can- can fuck me faster than that” He’s teasing, Chanyeol is teasing and he knows it. But it still makes him go mad. It makes Baekhyun lose his sanity.

“You stupid Alpha bitch” he growls. He grabs a handful of Chanyeol’s hair and pulls his upper body back. Not wasting any second more, he starts fucking him as if his life depended of it, hitting his spot dead on. The bed crackling with every movement. No more of the whining and crying, Baekhyun starts growling and fucking him like an animal. Because Chanyeol asked for it. “You’re morning but a warm sleeve for me now so shut your fucking mouth” He keeps pulling him back until Chanyeol is on his knees and his back against his chest. 

The Alpha is screaming so loud, because he’s being reduced to nothing but a mess of moans and cries, but he loves it. His ass hurts, Baekhyun is not holding himself back, the intoxicating smell of an Omega in heat, the tip of Baekhyun’s cock against his spot, the humiliation, the pride— it’s too much. His knot—

“Baekhyun!” he screams “Your hands! Now! My- My knot” He wails “Put them now” 

Baekhyun gets it, and he rapidly searches for Chanyeol’s cock and he squeezes the knot with both hands, trapping it and letting it grow between his palms. Chanyeol falls screaming onto the bed and he thrusts his hip back and forth as he shakes and— his legs close and open and— then he’s coming. He’s coming so much, so much cum landing on the bed, and he feels his knot expanding on his boyfriend’s hands. 

He has knotted Baekhyun’s hands.

His hole tightens on Baekhyun’s cock and— 

“Oh shit, oh shit— F-fuck!” The omega screams.

Baekhyun feels the pressure on his lower stomach and his empty hole clenching as he falls on top of Chanyeol, letting out a mix of growls and cries as he suddenly comes inside of him. His legs quake as he keeps coming what feels like tons of cum inside of his Alpha. It’s like never ending, both of them shivering and crying softly until Chanyeol with one hand keeps the Omega’s hands secured on his knot while the other searches for his face.

Not minding the weird angle and the disadvantage of the size difference, they start kissing harshly as cum keeps coming out of their cocks. “I-I’ve never feel this full on my life” says Chanyeol in a raspy voice against his lips. He kisses Baekhyun’s nose once. 

“We’re definitely doing this again” The Omega says in a small voice “But after you fuck this heat out of me” 

Chanyeol looks at him with a big and sleepy smile “Of course baby” 

They keep kissing until Chanyeol’s knot dies down, and they don’t break the kiss when Chanyeol manhandles Baekhyun on his back and gets between his legs.

The night is long, and young. But for the two mates in love, it is endless.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see i don’t know how to end my fics lol 
> 
> well if you made it this far i’m proud of you!! i hope you liked this as much as i did writing it!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated !!<3
> 
> bye bye!


End file.
